1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of image processing, and in particular, to an image interpolation method based on matrix and an image processing system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Video/image zooming is widely applied in television and multimedia industries. In this field, most of the video/image scaling algorithms are based on polyphase interpolation filtering. In this type of algorithms, polyphase filtering interpolation is performed among pixels, in which horizontal direction interpolation is first performed, and then vertical direction interpolation is performed, or vertical direction interpolation is first performed, and then horizontal direction interpolation is performed. However, the problem of edge jag or sawteeth of details in an oblique direction of the image occurs; moreover, polyphase interpolation is implemented through many multiplication operations which results in high computation complexity.
Dan Su et al set forth the triangle interpolation theory (see “Image Interpolation by Pixel-Level Data-Dependent Triangulation”, Computer Graphics Forum Volume 23, Issue 2, pages 189-201); however, how to apply the theory in practice is still an issue to be solved by those skilled in the art.